Tidur, Gih
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Fyodor masih berkutat di depan laptop dengan mata mengantuk ketika Nikolai baru pulang ekskul ...


**Tidur, Gih**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: boardingschool!AU, tapi ga ada hubungannya dengan ff dengan judul yg serupa dengan AUnya]**

**DLDR?**

**~o~**

Suara _keyboard_ yang beradu dengan jari memenuhi sebuah kamar asrama pada sore itu. Jemari Fyodor Dostoyevsky masih asyik menari di atas _keyboard_ sementara maniknya yang menatap layar monitor sesekali melirik pada buku sejarah yang terletak di samping laptop—sedang krisis paket data, Fyodor lebih memilih menulis ulang kalimat dari buku sejarah ketimbang membuka browser. Serangkaian kalimat berisi hal-hal seputar Jepang pada zaman Meiji memenuhi layar, beberapa kali dikenai backspace karena salah ketik.

Manik violet itu tampak agak sayu, sesekali menutup dengan perlahan seiring dengan jari-jari yang mulai kacau dalam mengetik _keyboard_—yang mana kemudian ia tersentak sendiri dan selanjutnya berusaha kembali fokus. Bahasa mudahnya; ngantuk.

Tepat saat maniknya mulai kembali tertutup dan kesadarannya agak memudar, suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya tersentak dan kembali terjaga—meski kantuk masih menguasai sebagian diri.

"Dos-_kun_, aku kemba—" suara itu sejenak terhenti, agak kaget ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Lho, masih ngerjain tugas?!"

Adalah Nikolai Gogol, yang kaget begitu melihat teman sekamarnya itu masih duduk anteng di meja belajarnya sambil berhadapan dengan laptop dan buku paket sejarah. Yang dimaksud barusan menoleh, lalu mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang agak sayu.

"Udah balik?"

"U-udah, tapi ..." Nikolai bergegas menghampiri sang teman sekamar. Kentara wajahnya khawatir karena Fyodor nyaris terlihat seperti mayat hidup. "I-ini udah dari pagi lho! Masa sampe aku selesai ekskul ini belum selesai juga?!"

Jelas Nikolai tahu, karena pagi-pagi sekali saat bangun tadi ia melihat Fyodor sudah _stand_ _by_ di meja belajar, padahal ia baru pulang dari mengurus kepanitiaan _bunkasai_ jam 1 malam—entah sejak kapan kawannya itu bangun dan mulai mengerjakan tugas, yang pasti ia tahu Fyodor memang kurang tidur.

"Tugasku banyak ..." pertanyaan barusan dijawab lesu. Fyodor menguap sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "dari kemaren nggak kelar-kelar gara-gara masalah kepanitiaan buat _bunkasai_ minggu depan—oiya, omong-omong kamu sudah kasih tau ke Dazai kalau aku nggak dateng buat ngebahas itu hari ini?"

Nikolai tidak membalas—udah ngomong ke Dazai sih kalau soal izin itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saking khawatirnya. Malahan dia curiga Fyodor nggak sempat keluar kamar buat makan siang hanya karena tugasnya yang bejibun—dari siang memang Nikolai sudah di luar kamar untuk urusan ekskul dan lain-lain, makanya dia nggak tahu.

"Udah ya, aku balik ngerjain."

"E-eh, tunggu!" tangan si surai hitam ditahan. Nikolai memperhatikan Fyodor sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

"Apa ...?"

"Udah makan siang belum?"

Fyodor menggeleng pelan. Nikolai mendesah. Sekarang sudah sore—jatah makan siang di aula makan pasti sudah habis sekarang, tunggu malam lagi kalau mau makan.

"Tidur, gih," ucap Nikolai sambil menghela napas.

Fyodor mengerjap sebentar. "H-hah?"

"Tidur ..." Nikolai menarik tangan Fyodor perlahan, secara tidak langsung menyuruh temannya itu untuk pergi ke ranjang.

"T-tapi, tugasku tinggal dikit lagi—"

"Aku saja yang kerjakan, aish," tangannya ditarik lagi. Nikolai menuntun Fyodor untuk pergi ke ranjang dan menidurkannya perlahan. Fyodor sempat protes, tapi akhirnya pasrah saja karena memang sudah mengantuk sekali.

"Nanti kubangunkan kalau sudah jam makan malam. Abis makan kamu tidur lagi," Nikolai beranjak begitu Fyodor sudah berbaring. "Sekarang tidur, ya? Tugasmu aku yang kerjakan—tugas rangkuman sejarah, kan? Kalo nggak salah aku masih ingat sama intinya."

Mau tidak mau Fyodor mengangguk. Manik violetnya perlahan menutup, seiring dengan napasnya yang mulai teratur—cepatnya terlelap membuat siapapun bisa tahu kalau pemuda berdarah Rusia itu memang kelelahan. Nikolai menghela napas sejenak, kemudian memperhatikan wajah temannya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"_Oyasumi_ ..." pemuda itu berbisik pelan, sebelum beranjak dan melangkah ke arah meja belajar Fyodor guna melanjutkan tugasnya.

**-end-**

**(A/N ini diedit dari yg ditulis sebelumnya, omong-omong)**

**Jadi ceritanya lagi gabut. Gegara juga mentok pas ngerjain ch 4 Boarding School, jadi w iseng-iseng ngebuka folder draft di flashdisk. Abis berapa lama, w nemu draft ini, dan ternyata draft ini udah selesai tapi belum dipublish ataupun dipindah ke folder OS yang udah kelar (kalo menurut A/N sebelum edit ini dikerjain ampe jam 3 pagi pas bulan puasa, jadi abis ngerjain ini langsung sahur :'v /ga penting Vir, sumpah)**

**Btw ini gaje bat yak (mana kayaknya penyebab Fyodor kurang tidur rasanya absurd sangat. Ya ampun :"). Segabut apa diriku kemaren ampe nulis ginian? :"u /auto dihajar**

**Jaa, segini aja mungkin. Makasih udah mampir ke sini, dan mari bertemu lagi lain waktu! :D**

**-Vira D Ace-**

**[p.s.: ada omake di bawah ;)]**

**~o~**

**.**

**~omake~**

"Dos-_kun_, bangun. Udah waktunya makan malam."

Fyodor bergeming ketika Nikolai memanggilnya. Tidurnya tampaknya terlalu nyenyak sampai-sampai ia masih terlelap bahkan saat Nikolai mengguncangnya sedikit beberapa kali.

"Ng ..." Nikolai diam sebentar, menatap sang teman sekamar yang masih tertidur. "Baiklah ..."

Akhirnya pemuda itu beranjak, sejenak menatap Fyodor sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu—lebih baik ia biarkan kawannya itu dapat tidur yang cukup, kalau bisa tidur saja sampai besok pagi.

Omong-omong ia lapar, untungnya tugas Fyodor tadi sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Dengan riang Nikolai melangkah keluar kamar, menuju aula makan.

**~(beneran) end~**


End file.
